Social Media
Here is the list of the social media platforms related to this game in one way or another. Discord The official Discord server. It is by far the most important one of the game's social media platforms: here, you can regularly encounter at least one of the devs, and this is where the announcements, such as tournaments, are made. Also, you can report hackers/cheaters on the discord by DMing video evidence to the community managers. The invitation link is here. Notable Discord channels #server_rules Simply a single post with these rules: 1.General Chatting Rules: # English only. # No spamming or flooding. # No moronic behavior. # No nudity or disturbing imagery. # Talking in the appropriate channel. # No bad criticism on any topic, including religion, color, gender, and so on. 2. General account rules will also be followed: # No usage of alts or evasion of punishment. # No serious impersonation of other users. (A joke is fine.) # Use nicknames only containing characters that can be typed on a standard keyboard. 3. Any usage of unfair scripting or cheating is punishable by a permanent ban. 4. No clan drama in this server. This includes recruitment campaigns and clan flaming. 5. Banter is fine but witch-hunting is not allowed. 6. Swearing is allowed, but don't spam it all over the place. 7. Racial slurs that related to racism or any other slurs that may offend other people are strictly forbidden. 8. Do not flood music with your sound cloud playlists as it benefits no one and is likely annoying. 9. Advertising is forbidden, don't do it. 10. Enjoy your stay. Tl;dr Respect others the way you want people to respect you. All hacking related topics will result in a ban for said users talking about such, whether a joke or not, the devs have hit the limit to which they won’t tolerate such ignorant behavior towards their property, and those who attempt to make negotiation in regards to fixing their new title will be shown little remorse. Be smart and don’t hack. #server_notifs Self-explanatory. Only the devs and mods can write here with server-related news. #game_notifs The place where information about the actual game updates is posted, alongside stuff like competitions for user-submitted content. #general A place where most users hang out to engage in conversations about whatever. Besides the standard chat etiquette, there are two main limitations here: 1) Do not post video links: this is for the video channel 2) Do not post links to the active servers: this happens in the krunker channel. This is also the place where the users can post their suggestions, before they get actually cross-posted into the #suggestions. #tournament A channel for organising tournament matches, and notifying the others of when, and between whom, they'll take place. #krunker "The place for the serious conversations about Krunker." In practice, it's mainly used for the people who have set up custom games to advertise them by posting the server links. #media Like general, but you can post images and videos. #change_logs Crossposts of the .txt file. The same thing as Change Log here on the wiki. #mod_info Not about the moderators. Instead, it begins with the post describing how to mod the game, and then lists all the currently available mods. #map_info Basic information about the map-making. See Map Editor Guide for more information. #youtube_info Information for twitch streamers and youtubers. #clan_boards The place for the top clans to advertise themselves and lay out their requirements. Wiki page provides a summary. #suggestions The place where suggestions to improve the game get compiled, and the users can vote up or down on them. Note that they are compiled there by mods: if you want your suggestion to get there, you must write in #general and ping a mod so that they would post it there. #youtube_twitch The place where video content creators actually post their latest works for the community to see. #community_mods Self-explanatory. #community_maps The place where some of the better user-created maps are posted so that they may rise above the dreck. #skin_vote Community votes on whether the considered weapon skins are good enough to be included or not. Reddit The official Subreddit for the game. The info there also gets automatically cross-posted in the Discord's #reddit channel. Twitter The official account of the main developer, Sidney De Vries The official account of Vince De Vries YouTube Sidney's account TVTropes Game's page